


Requiem of Authority

by rawrxsushii



Category: Code Geass, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Light is a very frustrated Kira, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angry teens trying to take over the world, both fandoms have been dead since forever, no beta we die like men, no intended shipping, theres not enough of this crossover, unless...?, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawrxsushii/pseuds/rawrxsushii
Summary: Light wanted Kira to be synonymous to a God, but the Empire was making it hard for his plans to come to life. Lelouch wanted to burn Britannia to the ground, but he was powerless without an army to command. Similar fates intertwined by destiny, both unaware of their hatred for one common enemy. Will they learn to work together, or will they become each other's worst enemy?ORLight is pissed that the Royal Family is actually smart enough to avoid getting themselves killed after his first few murders as Kira and doesn't like that Zero and his Black Knights suddenly spring out from nowhere, usurping his brand of justice that he worked to keep alive for two years.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	1. Episode 1

**Author's Note:**

> Very loosely inspired [ The Chess Match ](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4204688/1/The-Chess-Match) by anja-chan
> 
> I recently finished re-watching Code Geass for the 5th time in my entire life and had the urge to read fanfics. Once again I am thrown to the very same in-progress fic from like almost a decade ago. There isn't a lot of fics under this crossover that makes a lot of sense (nor anyone still writing for it) so I'm giving it a shot. I don't really have a steady plot for this one, mostly going to make it up as I go, so read at your own peril. If you're feeling dangerous read it as you like. I'll make it worth your time.
> 
> This is an ALTERNATE UNIVERSE story. Death Note canon is completely overwritten to fit in the alternate history of Code Geass, and going by timeline, Light should be older than Lelouch, but I rewrote it so they're roughly the same age.
> 
> I own no characters in this fic. I have only used them to share my love for both franchises, stories, and characters. Let's get this party started!

Light Yagami, for lack of a better term, was bored.

One would think, after being blessed, or cursed, depending on who you ask, by the Death Note, he'd have found multiple ways to entertain himself. Make no mistake, Light _has_ used this blessing the best he could, but the world limited his ability to utilize it well.

It prevented him from becoming the justice the world so desperately needed.

He's thought of ways around it, but the people that deserved to be judged were hidden behind aliases and body doubles. He was cornered to kill only nobles, earls and dukes that were foolish enough to disregard an invisible reaper that may take whomever and whoever it wanted. Satisfying as it was to quell their numbers, none of their deaths made a greater impact in dismantling the system Light wanted to bring down.

Seven years. It's been seven years since Japan was reduced to a mere number, and they, its people, were referred to in the same way. Injustice and harassment flourished in Britannia's rule and for the longest time Light has turned a blind eye to it. His righteous mind screamed at him to do something for his people, but knowing he did not have the power to win anything he hoped to start.

With the Death Note however, Light was able to become what he'd always wanted. He gained the weapon to become judge, jury, and executioner the Japanese lacked under Britannia's rule. The people named him Kira as homage to his actions, but it's ironic how the one thing he was expected to do, Light couldn't even perform.

_Kill._

He's done plenty, but it clearly wasn't enough. Britannia has barely considered him a threat.

 _'A foolish attempt to plant terror in the hearts of the people'_ an anchor on the news once said.

As much as Light wanted to prove them wrong, and he did, there was nothing he could do as a Number. Not without the proper channels or the means to get the right information. He needed information. _Real_ information, not just gossip he could read on forums and the like, so that Kira may live on.

He had everything thought out from the moment he filled out his first few pages of the Death Note. They were mostly experimental, but the names were chosen without bias. He laid out judgement on any and all, regardless if they were Japanese or Britannian. As long as they contributed to the system of injustice and hate, Kira bestowed his sentence unto them.

At least, that was the plan.

Even though Britannia as a whole dismissed his threat to their empire, they still took precautions and it slowed Kira's success greatly. Without any resources to keep moving, Light had to settle with losing the battle. Light didn't like losing, but if doing so would guarantee him his undecided victory in the end, if he played his cards right, he would win this war.

Light raised his hand to answer a question no one in class seemed interested in gracing a response too and stood up as his name was called. A couple of heads turned to watch him, a good mix between hostile and pitiful looks. Light was used to it. It's not every day an honorary Britannian gets admitted to a majorly private Britannian school like Ashford after all.

"Thank you, Light," the instructor said as Light resumed his seat. Whispers lingered around him, calling him names he's heard, almost in a loop, since he entered the school. Light has learned to ignore them.

Light remembered the invasion as clear as day. Japan was not prepared for it, and their defeat was laughable, even more so when their own Prime Minister committed suicide to save himself from the oppression that was to come after.

His father was one of the first to jump at the chance at becoming an honorary Britannian, his pride and nationality be damned, just to save his family from persecution. At that time, Light hated his father's cowardice. He looked up to him more than anything else, and Soichiro spit on his belief by turning his back on the people that needed him most.

They mostly kept a decent relationship with each other, mostly for the sake of his mother and sister, as well as his father's place in society, but Light has lost any respect he had for him. Just like how Britannia kept a blind eye to Soichiro's service as a Detective and assigned him to mere bodyguard work.

For so long, Light had been angry, but he had to keep up the facade of contentment to keep everyone around him pleased. " _Keep your head low, and don't stand out,_ " Soichiro would always remind him. Ever so perceptive about his son's disappointment towards him and his subdued rage towards the injustices of the Empire. " _You and I know your mother cannot stomach your disappearance, not after everything I've done to keep you all safe."_

Despite his displeasure with being sheep like the masses, Light complied. He kept his head low, and kept his thoughts to himself. Even then, his bright mind could not be dulled. His good natured act - a loyal follower and a passionate mind seeking to raise the Empire beyond its current form - coupled with his outstanding grades gathered the attention of his teachers.

It paved his way to Ashford.

Of course his admission was met with negative remarks and the occasional rough housing. It was to be expected. He was an Eleven, status as honorary be damned that was accepted into the most prestigious private Britannian school in Japan. Light couldn't do anything to fight back and prove to them that he was not some trash waiting to be kicked around. He earned his place in this school fair and square; but in the end he had to take it without so much as a cry of pain.

 _Don't stand out,_ his father's voice always reminded, so Light didn't.

His patience was soon rewarded a few months after he began attending the academy. The Death Note fell from the sky, like a blessing from the Gods after his harassers picked it up. They ran with their pompous tails tucked between their stingy legs, from a monster he couldn't see.

Ryuk was hardly that terrifying after you get through the initial shock of his dastardly appearance.

The harassment continued, even though he now had the power to make them beg for mercy. It was only then when Light actually heeded his father's words of wisdom with complete understanding. He couldn't afford to stand out. Not with a weapon such as the Death Note by his side to finally make a difference. He was already in Ashford thanks to his compliance, if he stuck to this path for a few more years, he may be rewarded for his loyalty.

He could finally attain the names he yearned for. _The Royal family._

In a few years' time, if he stayed patient. He would have a chance to enter the military. Given his mind, they wouldn't dare put him behind a mask and arm him with a gun. He would be wasted as an obedient dog in the gutter, murdering his people with bullets that weren't even their country's own. Light just needed to bide his time.

It has worked in his favor in the past after all. The less he shouted for attention, the less people tried to elicit a response from him. His oppressors grew tired of him pretty fast, and his brilliance was once again the center of everyone's gossip. Like the last time, people took notice.

Now in his third year in Ashford, he was no longer just the lucky Eleven that entered Ashford by pure luck. He was Light Yagami, the brightest student of the year, rumored to finish with high honors come their final year. He was no longer harassed with filthy names and kicked for merely existing, rather people fawned over him trying to gain his favor.

Money, gifts, praises, _anything_ to appease him in hopes of winning his good graces.

Naturally, as an Eleven who praised Britannia like it was God itself, Light helped them. He tutored them, lent them his notes, did school work, and occasionally, if they invested enough, aided them cheat. _Parasites, the lot of them._

As much as the random acts of kindness spoiled his stomach, his growing popularity did have a few perks. It allowed him to make connections. He got invited by people who was so desperate for his favor to parties that had people who knew more than he did. He learned of things mere commoners wouldn't hear of, not even glimpse of in the news. Through shameless gossip, about nobles and figure heads he normally wouldn't encounter, Kira flourished.

Light was executing people in a much slower pace than expected but it was enough to keep Kira active, and the faith of his believer's strong.

Sometime after class finished, and the instructor left in favor of another, Rivalz pulled out his gloves from inside his desk and sneakily made his way through the back door. Light briefly glanced at the exit, catching a familiar bed of raven hair following after the former as they escaped. "Leaving again so soon, Lamperouge?"

The raven haired boy with unnatural purple eyes, the mark of a foreigner, an enemy of Japan, turned to him, rather boorishly. "Better now than later. Lest, you keep me occupied with a game yourself, Yagami?"

Light scoffed at him. "If I started now, you and I know we wouldn't end before supper."

"Lelouch! Let's go! The teacher's going to catch us!" Rivalz screamed through the hallway, and Lelouch turned without as much as a goodbye. Although the amused curve on his lips cued Light on that former agreed with him, albeit silently.

" _Mou_ , Light, why'd you let him go?" Shirley huffed in front of him. "You know you're the only here that can stand up to him."

"I'm willing to entertain his highness _after_ class, Fenette, not before or during class hours," he said. "Whatever he does in between is his business and none of my concern. I'm not obliged to babysit him."

Shirley pouted to herself. "How many times do I have to tell you to call me Shirley? Fenette sounds weird. And you totally could babysit Lulu."

"Doesn't mean I should."

"You prodigies are all one and the same. Rude and completely over your heads."

Light let out a light chuckle at Shirley's obvious ploy to make him feel guilty. He didn't fancy himself the term prodigy, and just called it natural intellect combined with years of mundane discipline in education. However, he wouldn't refute the label the Britannians in this school so casually put unto him.

In the years they've known each other, Shirley has always been kind to him. She was one of the few that didn't look at him like a number, and was just another human being. Around their second year, when Light started rising through the academic ranks that Shirley had growing feelings for him. Light went ahead and rejected her feelings first even before she could figure it out for herself.

Light wouldn't gain anything as himself, nor as Kira, if he dated her. Shirley's father was a philanthropist. A fairly influential figure, but not too influential to have connections to the royal family. It was also obvious, in Light's and apparently Milly's eyes that Shirley was more attracted to Lelouch than himself. She was simply projecting the idea of Lelouch towards him because of their similarities, and because Light just so happened to be more receptive to socializing than Lelouch allowed himself to be.

Shirley's kindness continued even after her rejection, but in doing so, Light awakened something within her. She became less reserved about using her and Light's loosely coined friendship to her advantage. She recognized that his and Lelouch's minds were, arguably at par with one another, and tried to keep Lelouch around by using him. Ever since their first year, he and Lelouch have constantly been at each other's throat so it wasn't like Shirley was forcing him to do anything outside the norm.

If Light remembered correctly, he was currently with 137 wins, 50 draws, and 92 losses. He wasn't really keeping count. That was Milly and Rivalz secret hobby as the former loved sponsoring any possible match between them like it was some paid per view showcase. Not that Light minded, it was always amusing to spare time he couldn't with the Death Note with someone who sometimes proved to be a challenge.

"Light, please read the paragraph on page 394," the next instructor dictated, throwing Light back in his hat of a disciplined straight A student. Light sighed silently and blindly followed as told, making Ryuk chuckle near the corner of the room, hovering in mid air with a leg casually crossed over the other.

"Being a good boy suits you, Light," the Shinigami sneered. Light finished his paragraph quickly, snapped his book shut and sat back down. Maybe he should've gone and taken Lamperouge's offer after all.

* * *

"Playing against nobility really is the best! That was a new record too, 8 minutes and 32 seconds, and I was told he was the best," Rivalz bragged behind Lelouch who was making his way out of the building,

"I didn't expect much," Lelouch sighed. Even the new record Rivalz seemed proud of did not spark anything close to pride within him. "As far as nobles go, they're all over privileged parasites. Tepid at best."

"Compared to you maybe. I know I can't beat one on my own. Why don't you try beating an Eleven then?" Rivalz tilted his head to reveal a cunning smile that Lelouch has learned to read with his eyes closed.

"Yagami does _not_ count."

"Oh?" Rivalz continued to tease. "Last I checked, honoraries are still Elevens, just a little bit more protected by the Empire. You can't beat him for less than ten minutes, that's more challenging than anything we drive off too every week."

"Would you rather not skip class then?"

Rivalz's grin faltered as they exited the sliding glass doors. "Well… I never said that! Oh?" The other students' attention was focused on the large screen in front of them that just hummed to life with the Empire's crest.

" _ **His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third prince of Britannia, will now address the nation.**_ _"_

A familiar face, from a life not too long ago appeared on the screen. A pointed face with wavy blonde hair that fell right behind his shoulders and calming blue irises wearing a purple royal suit with golden patterns and a white handkerchief around his neck greeted empty air.

" _To all my imperial subjects! Including of course the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the empire of Britannia!_ " Lelouch's eyes twitched at his distant brother's theatricality, brimming with false empathy that kept his naive head on the position as Viceroy of Area 11 for as long as he normally would.

" _Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness!_ " Lelouch looked away and stepped down to pay the fee where Rivalz parked their ride.

" _However, as ruler of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the well-being of one and all! Now then, everyone! I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice, in the line of duty._ "

Clovis placed a hand across his chest, where his heart would be, and a couple of people in the street mirrored his silent gesture. " _ **A moment of silence, please.**_ "

"Aren't you?"

Rivalz chuckled, "It's sort of embarrassing."

Lelouch jumped in the passenger seat with a light nod. "Crying over it won't bring back the dead anyway." Rivalz made a horrified sound at his comment, but nonetheless started their way back to school.

"It's just self-satisfaction," he whispered to himself, his thoughts falling to deaf ears amidst the air billowing in their ears. "It doesn't matter how hard people try, there's no way to change the world without power."

Everyone, especially him, Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly Lelouch vi Britannia, the exiled and supposedly murdered 11th Prince of the Empire of Britannia, was the least powerful of all.

He may have had a title, but using it to achieve anything more than this peaceful life was tantamount to suicide. His birthright was stripped from him the moment his mother was gunned to death in front of his sister, and his father, ever so loving, exiled him and Nunnally to Japan months before Britannia planned to invade it.

They were sent here to die, and die they did. It was only thanks to the Ashford family that he and Nunnally were able to find ground in the newly renamed Area 11 that they were able to live this long.

Fueled by his anger and hate for the country he was ashamed to call his own, Lelouch once dreamed of usurping the Emperor and to avenge his mother's murder, but as the years passed, the more Lelouch woke up to the futility of it all. There was nothing to gain without power of his own. Joining terrorist groups wouldn't do him any good either. Such barbaric and foolish actions only led to tragedy and Lelouch would never subject his beloved sister to something like that ever again.

There was nothing he could do as a commoner that could change how the world worked either. He would need to reveal his identity to be properly heard, and that was not something he would do even if there was a gun pointed to his head. Revealing his and Nunally's status to the world would just endanger her.

Lelouch wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to her.

Resigning to his fate, Lelouch stumbled into a stale life of mediocrity, burying the anger that was far too big for a ten year old child so far down within him that he hardly noticed its existence. He acted out by gambling outside of school, skipping classes, and hardly paying attention to the lessons because he would just perfect them in the end anyway.

A caricature of a tortured genius, some would say.

The way he was now, there was nothing he could do even if he wanted to.

Rivals started a no-brainer conversation with him some time ago, but Lelouch was far too distracted with reading his pocket novel to dare grace him with anything more than a direct answer. It wasn't until an incessant honking of a speeding truck behind them that Lelouch finally tore his attention away from the leaves in his hands.

"SHIT!" Rivalz cursed as he swerved away from the truck that hung left, "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

Lelouch held onto the sidecar's edge as Rivalz tried to regain control of the brakes. The truck crashed into a barricade closing off a construction site. Beams fell off their supporting structure, plummeting unto the gravely dirt below, and creating a massive mushroom cloud of dirt around the truck. "Di - did we do that? Oh – crap. I think the lines cut – I need to fix this or we'll be lat– Hey! Lelouch where are you going?!"

Lelouch walked over to see the commotion they may have caused. He looked over to the balcony not that far from the highway and saw them fawning over the commotion, neither moving to help nor to call _for_ help.

"These idiots..." Throwing away the feeling of powerlessness he'd been battling on his own in the sidecar, Lelouch ran for the broken down truck. People shouted for his attention but their worry fell on deaf ears as Lelouch tried to check for conscious people in the vehicle.

"Hey! Are you alright in there?"

_It's you. I've found you –_

"Wha - Where?" A speck of light seemed to shimmer at the corner of his eye and directed his attention towards the backside of the truck. There was a small hatch opened on top that appeared to call for him. Lelouch climbed over and looked down into the darkness. "Are you in there?"

All of a sudden the truck buckled in reverse and Lelouch fell into the container, blacking out for a second as a voice whispered into his ear.

_Finally, I've found you, my Geass._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who followed me for my other fics like Days or It Which Was Stolen, I hear you saying, "Sushi shouldn't you be finishing your other fics first before writing a new one?" And yes, you would be right. I just couldn't help myself. I'm sorry! I can't help it. The power of crossovers flows through me.
> 
> I'll get to those once I get my plans in order. It's a short first chapter but I hope you enjoyed it. I'll have the next one up soon so hit subscribe before leaving, take a few kudos, or maybe type up a comment or two to let me in on what you think of this pitch so far. Questions welcome, and I'll answer them to the best of my ability (or as able as I can without spoiling on my rough draft of plot). I'd love to hear them.
> 
> Till then, sushi out!


	2. Episode 2

"Oh my god," a student within Light's earshot cried, distracting him from his podcast.

It was an underground idol podcast that roughly ran for ten to fifteen minutes every week. Many would think Light wasn't the type to be into idol music, and they'd be correct. Light only listened to it religiously because the anonymous idol going by the stage name Alumina, hid messages in the songs she played per episode.

Alumina's identity was unknown, but Light was certain she was born and raised Britannian. Her vocal mannerisms and speech cued him in on her lifestyle, and sometimes her energy got a little too much that it annoyed him, but Light ignored it because Alumina was a talented Kira supporter.

She hid at least three names in the songs she produced, and Light found that impressive and worthy of his attention. To have a supporter live close to his enemy was a weapon he couldn't afford to lose. He wasn't the only one who noticed this however, and Alumina's podcast had been taken down multiple times. Thankfully, Kira's followers aided each other so their God could hear them, and hear them he did.

Just to appease their numbers, Kira occasionally killed the ones they requested. He kept it minimal however, just in case the hounds after him got too close and managed to connect the dots.

"They used poison gas..."

"That's freaky isn't it?"

"I saw smoke rising from Shinjuku yesterday! It must have been the gas."

Light pressed the bridge of his nose, unable to focus on the names being sung in the podcast because of the class' incessant chattering. He turned off his phone and walked over to some of his peers hanging around an open laptop. "What is that you're all so enamored about?"

One of the girls turned to Light with worry clearly etched on her face. "Shinjuku was attacked yesterday, it's so awful."

Light frowned, rather intrigued with the news. His father didn't mention any attack in Shinjuku yesterday, nor was there news of it while it was happening. He watched the footage closely and concluded that something was amiss. It's not new for the Empire to cover up it's failures by delaying and altering the news for their benefit, however the fact that they did do that with this news meant they were hiding something. The question of what they had to hide or why remains unanswered. 

"Oh hey! Look at those dead Elevens," one of them enthusiastically cried. The student beside them slapped their arm then gave Light an apologetic look.

He smiled innocently at them even though he wanted nothing more than to write down that asshole's name in the turned away and caught Lelouch and the rest of the council camping by the door. "How was the meeting?"

"Your budget advice helped iron out everything!" Rivalz said as he moved to wrap Light in an appreciative hug.

Light ducked under the other's arms and chuckled. "That's good to hear. I hope you're not cutting off any of the disciplinary clubs budget."

"I wouldn't dare! You'd write me up a community labor note if I did."

"You should write them a note everyday! They skip class all the time Light." Shirley scolded them. "You're the president of the disciplinary club, you shouldn't pick favorites!"

"I have no favorites," Light said; if he did it certainly wouldn't be Rivalz. He glanced over to Lelouch who met his gaze in return. "You didn't return yesterday."

Lelouch walked past him, immaturely choosing to ignore him rather than engage him in civilized talk.

"Now, don't be like that," he chided. "Our agreement was I will ignore your escapades till the bell rings. School ended, and you weren't here. I'm obliged to write you up a sanction."

Lelouch's eye twitched. "Didn't you hear the news about Shinjuku?"

"Yes, just now. However your game was nowhere near close to it."

"The highway was. There was a road accident and Rivalz and I got separated. I couldn't find my way back, then he left me behind."

"Left?!" Rivalz said, " _You_ left me! You ran off somewhere after the truck capsized. I kept calling you when the gunfire started, but you weren't answering! I thought you died!"

"No coverage," Lelouch answered. "Can't you let this slide, Yagami? This is a first for me."

Light narrowed his eyes at the ravenette. He was an impartial judge and executioner as Kira, and that remained true in his extra-curricular work. He only allowed himself to be lenient with Lelouch because of their similarities, and the occasional amusement the latter brought to Light's normal life.

"No matches for two whole days," he firmly said , causing Rivalz to cry out in protest. "You can spend your matches with me instead, after class, for two hours."

Shirley did a little cheer, congratulating Light for finally keeping Lelouch in the straight and narrow. Lelouch took his seat and punishment, wordlessly. Light blinked, taken aback by the other's lack of response. Lelouch usually fought his sanctions with excuses, or ran to Milly for support, but today, he just took it.

It was odd not hearing Lelouch weasel his way out of disciplinary action, but Light didn't think much of it. If Lelouch really found himself within the area of Shinjuku's warzone yesterday, then regardless of his Britannian lineage, Light didn't wish him any ill harm. He was a colleague after all.

Later that day, Light did the necessary paperwork detaining Lelouch in Ashford for the next two days while listening to the minutes of Alumina's podcast that he missed. Ryuk hovered over him, his head bending in unnatural angles because of an ongoing withdrawal.

Light threw him an apple once the Death God started begging for his attention. Ryuk merrily chomped down then watched Light finish off the note "It's still weird that you're the president of an enforcement club in a Britannian school."

"If I were to gain the Empire's trust, the more I act under its name, the less they'll consider me a threat."

Ryuk grumbled. "So secretive, Light-kun. When are you going to kill again? I'm beginning to starve," he said, no longer meaning the apple, "your fans are beginning to starve."

Yes, it has been a while since he's done his killings, but it shouldn't take long now. Alumina listed out names of Prince Clovis' inner circle, including the Prince's own, in today's broadcast. Some might question its validity, but Alumina's network was reliable so Light didn't doubt her source.

Eager as he was to take down Japan's long time Viceroy, Light also had to choose the right moment and time when. He had to make sure the Viceroy's death wouldn't be covered by the media and ruled out as the usual, heart failure. He had to legitimize his presence and thus amass more sympathy. Once the public understands that he's judging criminals and sinners regardless of their birthright and nationality, they will soon realize the world Light - _Kira_ \- intends to build.

A world where injustice and war no longer exists.

"Patience, Ryuk," Light said. "We shouldn't move hastily. We are but one entity fighting an entire empire. If I go down, so do you and the Death Note. I'll put out my first move soon, and Britannia will have no choice but to see me."

* * *

" _P-Please, you can't!" Clovis stuttered as Lelouch pressed the cold barrel of the gun on the former's temple. "We may have different mothers but you and I are still blood."_

" _You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."_

Lelouch gasped once again lost in his own thoughts that replayed the image of Clovis' blood splattered against the wall. He excused himself to the washroom, Light's eyes shadowing him as he left, to wash off the blood he couldn't erase off his own hands.

His hands were clean, before or after he shot a bullet between his brother's eyes, but he couldn't stop imagining the red that dyed his hands whole. Lelouch has never killed a man in his entire life. Thought and dreamt about? Yes. However, doing it himself has never crossed his mind.

He didn't feel guilt nor remorse for ending Clovis' life like that. Everyone in the royal family deserved it for turning their backs on him and Nunnally. They were treated like pigs after his mother's brutal murder, so why should Lelouch treat them any different?

Lelouch stared at himself in the mirror. He was still the same old Lelouch but reborn with a new purpose. He touched his left eyes, momentarily opening the Geass gifted to him by that green haired girl. He knew not of its origins or why that girl chose him to have the power of 'Kings' as she put it in her dying breath, but he vowed to make use of it well.

With this Geass he'd change the world to how it should be. He would change it for Nunnally.

He returned to class with most of the girl students fawning over a familiar redhead. Lelouch stopped in his tracks, suddenly very familiar with her presence. _The terrorist from Shinjuku_. He kept a straight face and walked back to his seat, glancing ever so stealthily towards her way.

Was she Britannian? Why was she fighting for Elevens?

"What's up, buddy?" Rivalz suddenly jumped in, noting his interest at the rare face. "You got the hots for her?"

Lelouch ignored Rivalz teasing and said, "It's rare for her to come to school."

"Kallen Stadfeld," Light went on to greet the rare face. Ever the studious one. "Are you feeling better now? If you need help with any work you missed you can ask me."

Kallen nodded, her eyes shifting shyly to the side as she mumbled her thanks, while the girls around her squealed at Light's gentlemanly behavior.

Lelouch was certain that she was the girl from yesterday, but he left room for doubt. Kallen was from the Stadtfeld family, a highly respected Britannian family, it would be foolish for her to group up with terrorists that were against the regime that raised up her status in life.

He shadowed after her during the break, watching her closely, and observing her every action. She was nothing like the brave and bold Glasgow pilot from yesterday. Still, Lelouch kept watching her and when she sliced that bee in half with her hand, he was certain.

"Answer me," he said, opening his Geass, "Were you the Glasgow pilot from Shinjuku?"

"Yes."

Lelouch narrowed his eyes. So he was right. "Why terrorism? You're Britannian."

"I'm Japanese, although I'm technically half Britannian."

"A half-breed? But why go so far?"

Kallen blinked, suddenly surprised to see Lelouch before her. "D-did you need something?"

"No. I'm done here. Oh-" he paused, activating his Geass again, before he could leave, "don't tell anyone about Shinjuku."

Kallen's eyes grew sharp, burning with that fiery rage she had back in the battlefield. "What do you mean Shinjuku?"

Lelouch faltered under her glare. He tried the Geass' power on her one more time. "Go back to class."

Kallen didn't heed his command and grabbed his arm with a strength one wouldn't expect from a skinny girl. "Are you _-?!"_

"Lulu! Kallen!" Shirley's voice came from the second floor. Light also stood beside her, watching their interaction with a foreign glint in his eye. "Get up here or you'll be late for chemistry!"

Lelouch made a quick getaway at Shirley's reminder, leaving Kallen behind with the seed of doubt in her mind. This was a nuisance. If Kallen was as tenacious as she was in the battlefield, Lelouch would have to be extra careful.

* * *

"When I said you had to stay two hours after class as punishment, I didn't mean to spend it in your house," Light said as he stepped in front of the foyer of Lelouch's campus home.

"Learn to live a little, Yagami. Nunnally's been asking for you to come visit for some time now," Lelouch said. "I thought this is the best time to drag you back here."

Light sighed, unable to argue. He found out not too long when they first met that Lelouch and his sister were fostered by the Ashford's because of Nunnally's condition. While he and Lelouch had a rough start, Light had always enjoyed Nunnally's company. She was kind and a ray of sunshine in this dark filled world. She reminded him a bit of his own sister, albeit less nosy on things she shouldn't stick her nose in.

They walked through a familiar path down the hallway, and entered a room where Nunnally chose to stay after her own classes finished. Light nodded at Sayoko in greeting, who stood beside Nunnally with a folded crane on hand.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Lelouch bent down to hold Nunally's hands and the latter's expressions lit up in joy.

"Lelouch! Welcome home."

"Sorry I was so late, I had someone hold me back."

Nunnally frowned, teasing. "Did you give Light-nii san some trouble again?"

Lelouch's eye twitched and Light chuckled behind his hand. "It seems the world travels fast, Nunna-chan."

"Light-nii san!"

Light walked over to the brunette and reached out to plant a kiss on the little girl's hand. Lelouch sent a protective glare his way but Light was used to it. If there was anything Lelouch was actually afraid of, it would be his sister's well being. "I'm here to make sure your brother does the necessary work for skipping class."

"Again?" Nunnally pouted. "I'm sorry he keeps making everyone worry."

"Worried about Lamperouge? On the contrary, I worry about the nobles that lose to him," Light said, and Nunnally giggled.

"I keep telling him that you'd be a much better match than those gambling addicts outside," the younger Lamperouge said in agreement. Light sent a confident grin up at Lelouch who rolled his eyes. "He always struggles beating you - you know he once ran -"

"How about dinner Sayoko?" Lelouch suddenly interrupted, making both Light and Nunnaly chuckle between themselves at the former's chagrin. Since I'm detained with your company, would you like to join us?"

"I have time to spare, just let me message my mom."

He excused himself for a moment while Sayoko set the table and Nunnally returned her attention to her brother, running her mouth off about origami. When Light returned to join them in dinner, Nunnally looked a little sullen.

"Sorry, I had something to think about," the older apologized, making Light wonder about the conversation he just missed.

Nunnaly brought up a folded crane for Lelouch and said, "They said if you fold thousand cranes, your wish comes true. Isn't that right Light-nii san?"

"That is the popular myth, yes."

"So, if you have anything to wish for?"

"Oh, I don't have any," Lelouch answered almost pensively. "Maybe Yagami has one for you instead."

Light did have a wish, but as of recent it was less of a merry thought and more a vision he worked to make happen. Nonetheless, the brunette nodded. "Of course, I do."

"You do? That's great! Then shall you make a wish for me."

"If I tell you, then It won't be as effective," he said, choosing to remain vague about it.

Nunnally pouted, feeling cheated by both of them. "I don't think it works that way," she said otherwise and Light could only shrug at her optimism. "I think if we say it out loud for everyone to hear, more people will share the same dream. For me, I wish the world was a gentler place."

Lelouch took his sister's hand and held it close; his protectiveness over his fragile sister overflowing through a simple gesture. "When the day finally comes you can see again, I'm sure that it will be."

"Really?"

"I promise."

Light noted the heavy laced conviction in Lelouch's words and wondered where he suddenly mustered up that much determination. The Lelouch he's known as always been reserved and rather apathetic lest it comes to his sister. He held strong beliefs, but he never raised his opinions against others. He was Britannian, and he ridiculed most of the Britannian's disregard of Japanese, but he didn't do anything about it either.

If it wasn't his ego, Lelouch's passiveness irritated him the most.

Nunnally held out her pinky at Lelouch and said, "Sayoko taught me this the other day. It's called a Japanese promise." She looped her pinky around Lelouch's and started to sing, "Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie."

"That's a scary song," Lelouch chuckled, worried, as he sent a look of disbelief at Light's way. The brunette shrugged, already familiar with the age old tradition. He honestly missed seeing children practice it over insignificant deals. "I may have to eat a thousand needles."

"Then you better not lie to me," she turned to Light and smiled brightly, pure and innocent. Light wanted to protect it as well. This world was far too cruel for someone as kind hearted as Nunnally. The world he will build, will be gentle and kind for people that shared Nunnally's hopes and dreams.

"You too Light-nii san."

"Of course, Nunnally."

"Don't worry," Lelouch assured her. "I'll never lie, I swear."

* * *

Lelouch tucked a reluctant Nunnally to bed and escorted their guest back to the foyer.

His mind had been stuck on Kallen and his failed Geass order since earlier. He intended to test his suspicions after class but Light's eagerness to end his two day sanction early stopped him. Lelouch had no excuse to give the prodigy and thus indulged him. He thought Nunnally's presence might serve a good distraction for the brunette anyway. The plan worked well, and Light paid little focus to him and his wayward thoughts.

He'd caught the Eleven eye's on him a couple of times, muted but intently watching. Then paranoia struck him. Was Light already suspicious of him?

Lelouch doubted it. He hadn't acted out of the normal since Shinjuku and news of Clovis hadn't been revealed to the public. Even if it were, Light would have no reason to suspect him. Their history as deceased members of the royal family was a well guarded secret by himself, his sister, Sayoko, and the Ashford's. The truth was locked behind their lips, and no one would dare say it aloud.

Regardless of this, Lelouch was aware of Light's intellect and talent for observation and deduction. His father was a police detective before Britannia colonized them, and Light has expressed interest in following after his father's footsteps. Light might have noticed even the smallest change in his actions and questioned it, even if there wasn't a proper question to ask.

"You've been in your head all day," Light finally said, confirming Lelouch's fears. He did notice.

He sighed, trying to lessen the weight of his concern in the other's eyes. "I'm just tired. It's been a while since Nunnally and I had company."

Light stared at him for a moment and nodded. "True, that was the most I've heard you talk in a while. Speaking of, you were also talking to Stadfeld earlier. Rivalz thinks it's intimate, but knowing you romance is the least of your interests. Perhaps... I should start thinking otherwise?"

Lelouch's eyes twitched. Is he really asking that? Light Yagami, of all people asking about girls? "Are you really that curious?"

"Not at all. I simply care about what Shirley might think."

"Why would she think anything about it?"

Light chuckled. "For all your smarts, you can be quite thick headed, Lamperouge. You escaped discipline today but tomorrow will not be the same. I'll have you write some reports with me tomorrow, and I expect a lot from the school's vice president. See you, Lamperouge."

As Light walked off, Lelouch reminded himself to be careful around the Eleven more. He may not be an immediate threat, but Light was still an honorary Brittannian that held Britannia to a high degree. If he had so much as caught whiff of what Lelouch was planning, or planned to do, Light had every means to legitimize his loyalty to the empire by selling him out.

Lelouch must absolutely not let that happen.

Lelouch tested his Geass on a teacher the next chance he had. The teacher did as asked the first time, and was met with resistance the second time. As he suspected, his power can only work once per person; and he used it without thought on Kallen.

He clicked his tongue at the missed opportunity. Kallen was a fighter, and a formidable pilot. If he knew of this limit beforehand, he'd have asked her to do or answer something more valuable. Regardless, his mistake was already done and there was nowhere to go but forward.

Lelouch had to clear his name from Kallen's mind. After class, he requested Kallen's presence alone, much to the latter's friend's frenzy. Shirley looked a little hurt, while Rivalz grabbed Light towards the hallway.

Lelouch brought her to an isolated building somewhere within the campus. Kallen looked around, eyes still half-lidded as though sickly as she took in the new space. "I never knew there was a place like this in school."

"It's a club house the student council uses to host formal events."

"And we won't be disturbed here?"

Lelouch noted the fire in her eyes again, that meek Britannian no longer present in the way she held herself. "Yes, that's correct." He half expected Kallen to lunge at him with a knife and force the answer she wanted out of him but was suddenly caught off guard when a voice came from the stairwell.

"There it is! I found it!" Both of them turned to find Shirley pulling up what looked to be a chip from Nina's studies. Coincidentally, Nina was also there. "It's this right?"

Rivalz's head then popped up from the side, massaging his back and complaining about being stuck in a crouch for too long. To no one's surprise, Milly then appeared from the other door, wearing a light blue apron, with Light in front of her, pushing a service tray of food into the hall.

Lelouch bit his tongue. Suddenly all the tables present in the hall made sense. Milly was expecting this. He turned to Kallen for a moment, who looked just as confused as he was and said, "What is all this?"

"Didn't you bring her here because you knew?" Milly nonchalantly said. "We're bringing Kallen into the student council. The principal asked me to, and I thought it was a fine idea. She's too sickly to participate in any other clubs any- oh! I almost forgot, I'm Milly, the student council president."

Kallen quickly returned to her quiet demeanor as everyone in the council introduced themselves. Her eyes landed on Light, who then cleared out any misunderstanding. "Milly asked me to help with the feast. I'm from the disciplinary club, but occasionally I aid the student council."

Nunnally also arrived, with a box or two of sweets. Everything was going well for them, socializing until Rivalz threw him a bottle of champagne that Light warned him not to open, and Shirley insisted on confiscating. The cork loosened up and doused Kallen with the champagne's spirit.

It was not the opportunity Lelouch was looking for to clear his name but it was one he could decidedly work with. He brought Kallen a change of clothes, spares he had of his own clothing and excused himself. Kallen held him back, asking for her pouch on the sink.

Kallen immediately grabbed his hand when he slipped an arm behind the curtain, and Lelouch tried to feign surprise. This was what they came here for initially.

"Were you in Shinjuku the other day?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb! Answer my question!"

Lelouch let the other's impatience stir, and Kallen pulled him a little close, pressing something cold on the skin under his sleeve. "It's a yes or a no. Were you in Shinjuku that day?"

The phone rang as he expected it to, and answered despite Kallen's silent refusal to let him. He played up his innocence a little more and handed the phone over to the red-head. "He says you'll know him if you talk to him."

Lelouch could only imagine the warring thoughts Kallen had in her mind but continued his act. Even after Kallen offhandedly mentioned a cease-fire Lelouch pretended to think it was from a game. He excused himself to join the others and retrieved the voice recorder he handed Sayoko to play over the line.

It might not be enough to fully clear his name, but that should distract Kallen from coming too close to his real identity too soon. Their walk back to the main hall was rather more relaxed than before now that he's cleared all suspicion of him. He briefed her on what the student council does, and how Kallen might have to just go with the flow with whatever Milly chooses to do at the moment.

When they arrived back, Lelouch eyes' narrowed at everyone's panic around the television. A man with green colored hair, a man with an air of aristocracy in his stance and words said aloud.

" _Prince Clovis has passed away. While for peace and justice against the Elevens, he died a martyr. We must all bury our sorrows, and carry on his will."_

" _ **We interrupt this broadcast with new information. The man suspected as the murderer has been captured.**_ _A_ _ **ccording to this report, the suspect is an honorary Britannian. Private Suzaku Kururugi.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda feelin bad that most of the focus is currently on the Geass squad, but I swear I'll slowly trickle in the Death Note group. Actually, one of them is already in there. Might ya'll figure out who it is?
> 
> Thanks so much for the quiet support this fic has been getting, it's really just a guilty pleasure fic for me so the updates will come, however they won't be fast so I kindly ask for you patience. Thanks again!


End file.
